Tara Lo & Ollie Valentine- Falling In Love
by Jabi07
Summary: Tara s Tumour is known throughout the hospital but will Ollie stand by her?
1. Chapter 1

**Tara Lo & Ollie Valentine- Falling in love**

**Part One**

**This fanfic is about holby city`s couple Tara Lo & Ollie Valentine as they are one of the cutest couples on Holby! i will also have other couples in there old and new characters please enjoy!**

**Taras POV**

I rub my head waiting for the throbbing to stop! oh god its getting worse, but im determined not to let my pain show to anyone! especially Hanson! i am so engrossed in my headache that i dont hear Jac Naylor walk cooly into the changing room,

"Lo! you alright?!" i jump alert, and turn to face a stoney faced Jac Naylor,

"Miss Naylor! uh yeah fine...uh i should get going patients to see!"

"you better had since its packed out there busy day ahead so no time for doddlers!" i nodded and as i walked passed her i was sure that i could smell vomit, i closed the door behind me my mind racing as to why i smelt vomit on miss Naylor! maybe a patient had aimed at her! that wouldnt have surprised me! i walk over to the desk where Mo and Johnny were sitting winding each other up as usual!

"hiya Mo, Johnny! what patients am i seeing today?!"

"thats a very good question Tara! youll be assigned to help valentine out! so your first task is to find valentine!"

"hes not here yet?!"

"it appears not!"

"oh right...ill get looking!"

"yeah better had before Naylor starts her shift!"

"its not my problem if she gets puked on!" i say wincing at myself as i felt that maybe i had said way to much, which could result in me getting into trouble with Jac Naylor!

"what you talking about?!"

"uh i just saw her in the locker room...she smelt of puke!" both of their faces were unreadable, johnnys expression was wide eyed for some reason, Mos was frowning but not in a angry or annoyed way,

"uh i should go find Ollie!" I say feeling awkward, oh christ i hope i havent put my foot in it! i look along the wards feeling frustrated and annoyed, where the hell is he! i go down to the ward micheal Spence runs, praying that Ollie was down here, i walked casually over to the main desk, where the short haired nurse was sitting,

"yes can i help you?!" she said rather sharply, taken me aback a bit,

"uh hi uh i was looking for dr. Valentine have you seen him?!"

"does it look like hes here! god cant you see how busy it is we have no time to look for doctors!"

"Eddi! sorry about nurse Mckee! im afraid hes not been down here...but im sure that he was called to Hansons office!" i froze in shock and fear, what would Hanson want with Ollie! surely he wouldnt tell him! but maybe he would! oh god oh god! I forced a smile at the handsome doctor,

"uh thanks...!"

"Hemingway. Dr Hemingway!" i smiled at him again,

"right of course well thanks !" i say hurrying out of the busy ward and rushing up the stairs, adrenline from my fear pushing me up the flights of stairs, i felt my heart beat out of my chest as soon as i got outside Hansons door, my body shaking, i strained closer trying to hear but it was deathly quiet, i sat out in the corridor waiting for ollie to walk out, oh god what if Hanson has told Ollie! then what would i do!? will he be sad, or angry with me?! i didnt realise the door opening as i was to lost in my thoughts, i jumped when i felt a hand on my shoulder, i flung into ollies arms, which he held onto me tightly,

"ive been looking everywhere for you!" i say trying to sound normal, ollie looked down at me frowning, his eyes looked watery,

"Tara theres no need to pretend anymore i know!" i swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat,

"know what exactly?!"

"bout your tumour!" the whole environment felt deathly silent, my heart pounding hard in my chest, i couldnt take this, i knew what was coming next i could see the hurt in Ollies face, he was angry and was most likely going to dump me, i ran as fast as i could barely hearing ollie shouting after me. As soon as i was outside i sat down onto the nearest bench, to numb and exhausted to move, the floods of emotion pouring uncontrollably out of me!

"uh tara isnt it?! you okay?!" it was that chantelle girl, i shock my head unable to speak, but she wasnt fazed she just sat down beside me and comfortingly stroked my arm,

"had a hard shift?!" when i didnt respond she still wasnt fazed by it and continued muttering on, which was quite admiring actually as if i was like that with Miss Naylor she would have my guts for gartures!

"here have a doughnut! it will cheer you up!" i shake my head, smiling politley at her, when i felt the familar throbbing pain forming in my head, i let out a small gasp my hand automatically touching my head,

"oh god you okay?!"

"Tara! whats happened?!"

"she was upset and i was comforting her and then she just...made a noise like she was in pain!"

"go get some help!"

"no dont!" i yelped patheticly, but chantelle was gone, ollie bent down beside me,

"you are so stubborn Tara Lo!" he says half heartedly, i take small breathes before looking straight at him,

"im fine really it was just a headache!"

"i think we both know that it isnt!" i was speechless, and saw miss. Naylor run out beside Chantelle, frowned when she got to us,

"i thought you were ill! the way blondie was making it out you were in agony!" i was about to laugh it all of when a even worse shooting pain came, which made me scream and double over, my eyes streaming from the intense pain,

"right valentine lets get her inside now!" Naylor ordered both of them dragging me inside, which as we entered the building chantelle found a wheelchair and ollie pushed me firmly but gently into. As I was wheeled onto the ward, i could see from the corner of my eye all the other staff stop and stare, oh god they will all gossip bout me now! i felt ollies hand grip tightly onto mine, knowing full well what i was thinking he gave me a reasuring squeeze,

"Jac whats going on?" mo said her eyes filled with consern, as i gently got onto the bed, still letting out screams off agony,

"thats what i want to know!" jac said dryily, ollie looked at me, i gave him a pleading look, which he sighed before turning to Mo and Jac,

"she has a tumour! ive only just found out...hanson knows more about it!" i turned away from him, hes just ruined everything how could he!

"right thanks valentine! ill go get hanson while Jac deals with Tara!"

"yes valentine go get the medical files!" ollie heisitated by my bedside before heading out the room after Mo, Jac came closer to my bedside, and slowly lift up my arm,

"pain relief!" i nodded slowly,

"how long have you had it?!"

"too long!"

"so you risked yourself and your patients then!"

"i...hanson warned me...said that if it wasnt safe then i couldnt work here anymore...the scan was clear!"

"well we will soon see if that has changed!" i winced as she stuck the needle into my arm, jac then looked at me, her expression surprisingly soft,

"dont be too mad at valentine! the boy is clearly besotted with you! look at him hes like a puppy!"

"yeah ok!" i say letting out a small laugh, and watching ollie his expression filled with concern and worry, oh god i should speak to him! but right now im overwhelmed by tiredness i need to rest my eyes for a moment...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacs POV**

i walked out the room, watching tara resting peacefully, ollie was pacing and fidgeting out in the reception area, jonny and mo looked like they were trying to comfort him, i strolled confidently over even though my insides were tense,

"ollie you should go and sit with her, shes resting now!"

"yes, its bad isnt it?!"

"well it dosent look good but we`ll soon see when the tests results are back!" ollie nods understanding more than ever what that could me, he shuffled sadly over towards tara gently kissing her forehead, i sigh,

"uh jac can i have a word?!"

"cant you see that im busy! besides you must have more important things to be getting on with" i coldly walked pass the two of them, my heart pulling and aching as jonnys expression was wounded, mo glared after me,

"uh wait up naylor!" i sighed dramatically and turned to face a pissed off mo,

"what is it?!"

"i warned you naylor before, jonny is a mate stop messing with his emotions yeah!"

"me?! i wasnt the one disgusted by the fact of having a child with me! it was the other way around!"

"oh...jac look jonny..."

"save it! and dont go gossiping bout my buisness!" i walked off cursing myself for saying way to much, soon jonny will know that im lying! but until then im getting on with my life without him init! i dont need him not showing me comitment! its not like i want him down on one knee or anything but it would of been nice to have had a little more of a comforting notion that he was here for me no matter what!

**Jonnys POV**

i sat at the desk, files and papers everywhere, i look up now and again and watch Tara and Ollie with each other, they look totally happy and comfortable with each other! Mo walks over and sits beside him putting a steaming mug of tea down in front of him,

"i know why shes upset with you!"

"what is it this time?!"

"you being a insensitive muppit!" i looked over at her confusion written on my face, surely she was talking about the wrong person!

"what?!"

"the whole pregnancy drama, you kind of made it way to obvious that you wernt interested in being daddy!"

"well she dosent want to be mum either!" mo rolled her eyes at me and sighed in despair,

"jonny its so obvious! she wants you to show her how comitted you are before she shows you exactly how she feels about you so now youve just compleatly scared naylor away!" oh christ! that just made total sense! i better go find jac and get things straightened out before she pushes me further away.

Ollie sat watching me when i opened my eyes, he gave me one of his happy grins making me smile too, he reached over and began idley stroking my hair,

"nice nap?!"

"yeah thanks...uh ollie are we..." to answer my unfinished question he kissed me full on the lips, my heart pounding and skipping inside of my chest,

"i love you tara! im so sorry for earlier...i just worry bout you!"

"i love you too! im fine aslong as your here we can beat this!"


End file.
